Communication systems, such as conventional telephone communication systems, provide audio communication between two or more users during a communication session. Communication systems, such as those that are configured to provide assistance to hearing-impaired users, may communicate with external services over an internet connection. For example, audio may be sent over an internet connection during a call to a communication service that generates text captions of the audio signal. The text captions may be sent back to the communication device to supplement with the audio and provide additional understanding to the conversation.
Local area networks (LANs) may be used to enhance the usefulness and flexibility of placement of the communication devices in homes and other locations. In a LAN, a network device (e.g., a router) may provide a wireless connection for the communication device to communicate with another private or public network (e.g., Internet) outside the LAN. Thus, the network device may facilitate communication by routing packets of data between the communication device to and from other devices and services outside the LAN. Typically, setting up a network device includes a standard network name (e.g., SSID) being assigned to the network device for being broadcast to establish a wireless network connection with a communication device, after which the user may change the network name as desired to be more personal to the user. When communication devices in the vicinity of the network device detect wireless connections, the communication devices will list the different SSIDs for the detected networks. The user may select a wireless network connection from the list for the communication device to connect to. The initial network connection for the network device may be publicly accessible until the user sets up a password for connecting through the network. Otherwise, the network connection may remain a public network that does not require a password.
In the case of communication devices that are used by hearing-impaired users, many of these individuals are elderly and not technologically savvy. As a result, a technician may be sent to install the communication device and train the user on its operation. The technician may also assist the user with the connection to the network device and set up the network name, password, and configuration settings for the network device. The provider of such a communication system, may therefore, expend significant resources in the installation of the devices for their customers. In addition, users often forget their password and possibly even the network name. As a result, users may call technical support or require installers to return and assist with connecting devices to their network. This situation may particularly be an issue if the network device and/or communication device is reset, causing its stored configuration settings to be lost.